


Pleasing the King/Stoki Smut

by MischievousMonster



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Captain Amereica, Loki - Freeform, M/M, The Avengers - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMonster/pseuds/MischievousMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Stoki smut story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing the King/Stoki Smut

 

Pleasing the King

A Stoki Smut One Shot

Loki sat upon the throne. Odin’s mighty scepter gripped firmly his hand and a scowl written across his face. What was taking so long? He let out a small annoyed groan as he laid his cheek against the knuckles of his hand. He let his eyes glance around the empty room before finally “Yes my Lord?” A rather dull minded guard finally answered his call, hmm what a rude way to treat a King. Loki gave the dull witted guard a small glare before he cleared his throat “Bring him” His deep voice echoed off the empty walls of the throne room as the guard gave him a small bow and went off to carry out his task. Loki gave a huff and rested his cheek back against the knuckles of his hand, feeling the cool metal of his helmet as he stared blankly at the door. How long was this going to take? Loki didn’t find it all that difficult to find the mortal and bring him back here. He gave another huff before he heard the doors open. Smacking against the walls with a loud echo before he raised his head up with a wicked smile. There he was. He slowly rose from his throne as the guard dropped the mortal to his feet and Loki took a moment to examine him. The muzzle that he once wore was clasped tightly around their mouth and they had chains tied around them keeping them from misbehaving.

But Loki’s favorite part of eyeing the human was his bare form. He lay there on his knees naked before his King. A new wicked smile danced across his face as he began walking towards the mortal “Pet” He said as he watched the mortal squirm against his restraints “Look at you” He began as he circled the mortal, letting his fingers glaze across his bare shoulder blades and smirked as he saw the mortal shiver under his touch “The Captain of the mighty Avengers, kneeling down to me” Loki placed his fingers firmly on the other’s shoulders as he leaned down close to his ear “The man out of time begging for my slightest touch” Loki dug his nailed slightly into the pale skin and ran them around the man’s shoulder, watching the thin red lines appear before he grabbed his jaw roughly “Did you miss me pet?” He smiled once more as he saw the man shiver and whimper as a reply before he harshly pulled their head back, exposing their neck. Loki licked his lips before biting the exposed flesh, not enough to make it bleed but just enough to hear Steve give a small yelp. Loki gently licked the bite in apology, already tasting the thin layer of sweat that was beginning to form on Steve’s body before he once again grabbed his jaw. Roughly pulling it down so Steve was forced to look into his bright green eyes as he continued to hear the muffled moans from behind the metal clasp “Is your body so desperate for it already pet?” Loki teased as he ran one finger down Steve’s chest and lightly brushed his semi hard cock with the other, pleased that his mortal was already excited for him.

He gave another smile as he slowly leaned over once more to whisper in his ear “Do you want me to bring you to the edge of ecstasy?” He paused as he heard the harsh breaths Steve was now taking through his nose and heard another long desired moan causing his own cock to become stiffened before he continued “Do you want me ravage you? Have no mercy until you scream the name of your King?” He heard the mortal give another long moan and chuckled softly, it was amazing how easily he could control the other with mere words and touches but he loved having power over the man. He pulled back and grabbed his jaw once more twisting his head slightly before he snarled at him “ANSWER ME” He said in a deep commanding voice as he watched Steve wiggled and moan causing him to smile before he let go of his jaw. “Tell me pet do you want this?” He said as he began stroking the hard on that now strained against his pants, he noted the desired look in Steve’s eyes as he continued to stroke himself before he leaned down “Show me how badly you want it” He commanded more softly this time as he leaned back up and took a few steps away “Come” He commanded as he beckoned Steve over with his finger, smirking with satisfaction as he saw the human fall to the floor and struggle to pull himself across it. He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as the human continued to try and crawl across the floor so he could kneel in front of his King’s crotch. Loki eyed him curiously as he continued to crawl towards him, he could hear the scrapping sound of the metal chains that bind around Steve before he glanced to the side. Perhaps he should of thought about this before he commanded the mortal to crawl over to him.

But one was loyal to their King and carried out his commands no matter how ridiculous they seemed. Not that Loki’s commands were anything of the sort. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the sound of the chains stop moving and looked down to see the mortal pulling himself up off the ground. Loki smiled as he saw Steve lift his head up to look him in the eye, before he gave Steve a pet on the head. Feeling the sweat that was causing the rest of his hair to become wet as he pushed it back, revealing more of Steve’s lust filled face. Loki gave another wicked smile before he spoke “Such a good little whore aren’t you?” He could see the flash of desire that appeared in Steve’s eyes as he used the word ‘Whore’ to describe him, he lightly brushed his fingers down the others face “Always making sure to ask permission before even thinking about touching your King” He watched as Steve nodded and rubbed the front of his muzzle against Loki’s crotch causing him to shiver at the odd sensation of the metal rubbing against his hard on.

He moaned softly in pleasure as he ran his fingers through Steve’s short hair “Mmm just a bit faster pet” He moaned again as he bucked his hips forward, the sensation driving him absolutely wild before he pulled away breathless. He couldn’t let Steve control all that easily, he was the King here after all. He gripped Steve’s jaw again and forced his head up as he leaned down once again looking into his eyes “Follow me” He commanded before he stomped on Steve’s fingers, knowing the mortal couldn’t make a move without his permission unless he wanted to be punished. He walked past Steve, turning to see him struggling to crawl across the floor once more. Loki frowned before he walked back and laid his hand on Steve’s head “Hold on” He said in an annoyed tone before he pulled out a dagger, he could hear Steve hold his breath as Loki grabbed one of the chains and cut it. He heard the sound of the chains falling to the ground before he raised his hand up and laid a hard smack on Steve’s ass, watching as he gave a muffled scream and jolted forward “Do not even think about misbehaving” Loki warned him with a growl as he stomped on his fingers once more and walked back past him with a smirk. He could heard Steve’s muffled moan as he looked back to see him crawling on his hands and knees following after his King as they walked towards the doors before Loki turned around to face him. “Hold your breath” He commanded as he began chanting a spell of teleportation, he could hear the sound of Steve taking a deep breath before Loki closed his eyes and white light surrounded them. He could feel the chill of the air around him as he opened his eyes again, now standing on the Bifrost bridge, he eyed the city of Asgard before he snapped his attention back to Steve who was now beside Loki. He felt Steve nuzzle him with his head before Loki painfully gripped his hair and pulled his head back “Did I say you could touch me mortal?” He snapped as he heard Steve give more muffled moans, causing him to smile before he leaned down and bit Steve’s neck once more.

He could feel his cock straining against his pants as he heard Steve whimper before he let go and licked the small amount of blood that now seeped from the bite mark “Crawl to the center of the bridge and turn around. I want to see your ass up in the air” He said with a lustful growl before he watched Steve carry out what he commanded, loving the sight of him as he laid his head down on the bridge as he raised his ass in the air. He walked over slowly and ran his hand over one of Steve’s ass cheeks before he gave it a hard smack, watching as Steve once again jolted forward “Look at how pale you are” Loki said as he rubbed his hand against the red mark that now painted into Steve’s skin “Such a shame” He coaxed as he placed both his hands on Steve’s ass briefly spreading his cheeks to give his entrance a quick lick with his silver tongue. An action that caused Steve to shiver and whimper before Loki pulled back and slapped Steve’s ass again “I think I’ll add a little color to it” Loki chuckled before he landed a series of slaps against Steve’s ass, watching him squirm and moan as his cheeks became redder and redder. He gave a satisfied smirk before he gripped the two cheeks hard and spread them apart once more, hearing the muffles from Steve “Do you like when I spank you pet?” He questioned before he rubbed his finger across the others entrance, hearing Steve muffle more moans as he pulled away and walked in front of him. He could hear the other panting through their nose, their body covered in a thin layer of sweat as they glanced up at their King. Loki paused in thought before he watched the other eye his crotch and slowly started palming himself again “Do you want to touch your King pet?” He watched the lustful look that washed over the others face as they nodded causing Loki to smirk once more “Very well my pet” He said in a lustful tone before he slowly started undressing in front of the mortal, leaving him in nothing but his golden horn helmet. He could see the mortal look him over and moan with desire “Do you want this pet?” He questioned as he began stroking himself before he spit into his palm and rubbed himself with it, he could hear the muffled moans of Steve as he continued to watch his King pleasure himself “Mmm very well pet. Come stroke me until I spill my seed onto you” He watched Steve’s eyes light up as he crawled his way towards him before he sat down in front of him. Loki held his breath as he felt Steve’s warm fingers begin to stroke him gently.

He ran his fingers through Steve’s hair as he threw his head back, feeling the cold metal of his helmet touching his back. He whimpered as his long hair blew around in the wind before he let out a few soft moans “Faster pet” He whimpered again enjoying the feeling of Steve’s hand wrapping around him and stroking him hard. Loki’s breathing soon became heavy and his moans louder as Steve continued to pump him, each movement drawing him closer and closer to the edge. He let out a long moan as he gripped Steve’s hair tightly as he felt him pump him faster “Mmm you’re very good at this pet” He commented noting the expertise of how Steve stroked him, he closed his eyes and let out another moan noticing Steve began to stroke him with more ease. The sweat that was dripping down the mortal must of allowed acted similar to a lubricant allowing him to stoke him faster. Loki bucked his hips up “Prepare yourself mortal” He warned as he felt himself about to release “Are you ready to have the seed of a God split all over you mortal? Most would die just to experience it” His voice was breathless and lust filled as he leaned his head back up before he heard the mortal give a few whimpers nodding his head “Very well. Shut your eyes mortal, but do not stop stroking me” He warned as he threw his head back once more and gave a long moan, just a little more. Loki gasped as his body shivered before a ripple of relief washed over him. He gave another soft moan as he ended his release and slowly brought his head back up, smiling as he was more than pleased at the image in front of him. Steve whimpering and panting, his eyes still closed as his seed dripped down his face slowly.

He inhaled a sharp breath and slowly let it out as he eyed the mortal once more. He could hear the mortal struggling to breathe some more before he held up two finger and wiped his release off the mortals eyes and nose “You look rather lovely with my seed all over you” He commented with a small chuckle as he walked over to Steve’s backside and slapped his cheeks once more. He heard Steve give a yelp and jolt forward after several whimpers “Does the mighty super soldier like getting spanked?” He questioned before he cupped one the ass cheeks and spread it to reveal Steve’s entrance. He could feel the sweat covering the mortal’s skin as he gripped his cheeks tighter before he once again gave his entrance a lick. Again he could hear the muffled moans before he began stroking Steve’s entrance more, his tongue in long uneven strokes. He briefly paused and probed the entrance with his tongue, loving the sound of the mortal whimpering. After a few more licks he pulled away “Spread yourself for me” He commanded before he stepped aside and watched the mortal adjust their position, spreading their legs apart and placing their head to the ground “Hmm” He was satisfied but not fully. He walked back over before he gave Steve’s ass another slap, watching the body jolt forward again before he spoke in a deep demanding voice “Spread your ass for me now”

He saw the other shiver at his command before they reached up and spread their cheeks apart. Loki licked his lips before a smile appeared on his face, quite pleased at the sight of Steve spreading himself before him. He slowly walked back over to Steve “It’s such a shame I don’t have lubricant” He said with a chuckle as he reached down and wiped more of his release off Steve’s face “I suppose this will do” He said in a pretended disappointed tone before he walked back to Steve’s backside, pleased to see the other still had their cheeks spread “Are you prepared for this mortal?” He questioned before he spread his release all over the others entrance  smirking as the other wiggled and moaned “Patience” He warned in a hushed tone before he spread his release around more, making sure to coat all around the entrance as well “You ready mortal?” He questioned though without warning as he pushed his fingers past the tight heated entrance, he struggled to wiggle fingers around. Steve certainly was tight, he briefly wondered if the mortal had been with anyone before he heard the moans of pain coming from him. He perched his lips slightly as he continued to stretch the mortal, before he slowly pulled his fingers out.

Hearing the slight slurp sound as his fingers were released before he leaned over “My my Steve has anyone ever touched you here?” He questioned before he spit on the entrance and rubbed it in “I imagine not whores are usually loose yet you grip my fingers so tightly. Rather greedy to have it aren’t you?” He questioned before he spit on the mortals entrance once more, seeing the mortal shiver at the sensation of his cool saliva running down his entrance. Loki smirked once more before he reached down and began stroking himself again “Are you ready to be fucked by a God mortal?” He questioned before he once again spit into his palm and rubbed himself with it, making him nice and wet for Steve’s entrance “Prepare yourself for intense pleasure” He said softly before lined himself up with Steve’s entrance and slowly pushed in.

Throwing his head back as he let out a long moan feeling Steve’s tight heat wrap itself around him, pulling him in deeper “Mmm Steve you feel so very good around me”

Loki moaned as he saw Steve shivering and whimpering “Do you like this Steve?” He panted as he continued to thrust into him, hearing the muffled moans getting louder. Loki tightly gripped Steve’s hips and leaned over him slightly, continuing to thrust into the man “You’re so tight and hot” He moaned before he planted kisses along Steve’s shoulder blades, smirking as he tasted the salt from the mortals sweat. He brought one of his hands up before he gripped Steve’s hair in a painful manner and pulled his head back “Do you want me to fuck you harder?” He asked with a moan as he heard the mortal give a loud muffled sound. He smiled before he threw his head back once more, feeling his own layer of sweat begin to drip down him as he continued to pound into the mortals body “I’m going to ravage you” Loki moaned before he let out a gasp, Steve was so tight and hot. His muscles kept pushing and pulling around him “I’m going to make you scream” He growled before he began to unclasp the metal muzzle that prevented Steve from talking. Well he surely couldn’t scream if he continued to wear it right? He heard Steve give a gasp once he was freed from the muzzle and gave a loud moan “M-My glory!” He heard Steve hiss through his clenched teeth as Loki smiled “Do you want me to make you scream solider?” He asked panting as he slowly pulled out and slammed back into him “YES!” He heard the solider scream and smiled with satisfaction.

"Well, well" He said feeling his long hair stick to his face "Look at you, the mighty leader of The Avengers" He heard Steve moan once again, making him smile at the before he continued "The so called Hero of Earth" He panted before he thrusted hard into him, hearing Steve give a sharp gasp "Bowing down to me, on your knees begging for me to fuck you" He slapped Steve’s ass again and smiled widely upon hearing

Steve yelp and ball his hands into fists "Say you love this!" Loki yelled, more sweat beating down him "Scream it so the citizens of Asgard can hear you!" He pounded into Steve with no mercy, hearing him moan and whine with desire "SCREAM IT! SCREAM HOW MUCH YOU LOVE BEING RAVAGED BY ME!" Loki demanded bringing his hand down hard against Steve’s burning red cheeks as he watched him yelp "I LOVE GETTING RAVAGED BY LOKI!"

Loki threw his head back and closed his eyes. The sound of Steve’s screaming was bringing him close to the edge. He slowly raised his head up and leaned over Steve once more, feeling the wetness of Steve’s sweat against his chest before he reached below and grabbed Steve’s stiff cock "Cum for me" Loki said lustfully as he increased his stroking pace, hearing Steve moan "L-Loki" He smiled before he pulled out of him all the way and slammed back into him causing him to scream in pleasure "I believe you mean to address me as your King" He heard Steve give more moans as Loki pulled on his cock more roughly "Cum for me now!" He growled in Steve’s ear before he felt him gasp and finally release himself onto the Bifrost bridge and all over Loki’s hand causing him to moan at the warm sensation.

Loki thrusted into Steve harder as he brought his cum covered hand up to his lips “Lick it off” He commanded as he felt himself about to cum, he let out a moan and bit his lip as he felt Steve give his hand kitten licks. Loki took a sharp inhale of breath as he continued to pound into Steve “Prepare yourself mortal I’m going to” Loki’s voice turned into a loud moan as he felt himself release inside Steve’s tight heat. He could hear Steve scream his name and smiled as he continued to thrust into him despite the aftershock of his orgasm. “…Mmm Loki…” He heard Steve moan before he pulled out of him and looked down to see his cock covered in his own release before he slowly walked to the front of Steve. Pretending to scowl as he saw Steve’s head on the ground. His eyes closed and his face still having Loki’s release on it from before. He leaned down and gripped Steve’s hair tightly as he forced his head up to present him with his cock “Clean it” He commanded before he heard Steve give a moan and slowly pull himself up. Loki ran his fingers through the mortals hair as he felt them wrap their hand around his shaft and begin licking the head causing Loki to give a soft moan “Faster” He commanded as he felt Steve lick him faster going from the head to the side of his shaft, cleaning him slowly causing Loki to give another soft moan “You’re rather good at this Steve, just imagine” He tighten his grip on the others hair before they gently began sucking and nipping along his shaft “T-The other Avengers witnessing you pleasuring me” He moaned a louder as Steve worked his way back up his shaft and began taking him into his mouth “I bet a whore like you would love to please your King in front of people” He heard Steve moan before he felt his hot tongue working it’s way all around him as he sucked him hard causing Loki to moan once more “You’re such a good cock sucker” His breathing began to get ravaged again before he began pushing Steve’s head down forcing his cock deeper in his throat and gave a smile as he heard the solider gag a little on his length.

He gripped Steve’s hair tightly and began pushing his head up and down his length, throwing his head back and giving a series of loud moans. Steve’s hot mouth sucking and licking on his length felt so good, he began moving Steve’s head faster hearing him gag once more “Come now solider” He said in between breaths of air “Surely you can take my length” He said pushed Steve’s head forcing his cock to drive deep inside his mouth before he released himself once more but kept Steve’s head in place as he watched him squirm “Drink your King’s seed down and I shall release you” He said breathlessly as he eyed Steve who gave a small whine but did as Loki commanded “Mmm” Loki mumbled as he released his grip on Steve’s hair and watched as his seed spill down from his mouth before he leaned down and licked it off “Tell me how if felt to be fucked by a God mortal” He watched Steve take a breath, his face still flushed with lust and his cock still stiff “Amazing” Loki smiled and cupped Steve’s face as he gave him a long passionate kiss, tasting himself inside Steve’s mouth before he pulled away “I love you” He saw Steve smile and gently brush the side of his face with his fingers “I love you too”


End file.
